


Nightmares at there End (Drabble)

by Leeteukkielover



Series: Prompt Challenges (Band of Brothers & The Pacific) [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeteukkielover/pseuds/Leeteukkielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe has been having nightmares of his friend Julian's death. He is hurt, emotional and looks to Roe for comfort/happiness he deserves to have once again. (Hurt/Comfort fic with a beautiful song mentioned.) {Modern Time Au}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares at there End (Drabble)

Prompt: Nightmares (Babe/Roe) {Modern Times Au}

Nightmares: a terrifying dream in which the dreamer experiences feelings of helplessness, extreme anxiety, and sorrow. Well, that was the definition that the doctors would continue to give Babe every single time he had them. Ever since the death of his friend, Julian, and Bill had been injured in the robbery, nightmares were starting to consume Babe. He wasn't his happy-go-lucky self, who loved life and believed that everything happens for a reason. He was now a lonely, angry human being who couldn't ever understand why these things had happened to his friends. How could he believe that Julian was meant to die? That Bill, with the bullet in the leg that caused infection, which led to the loss of it, was meant to happen? If anyone should have died that day...Babe always knew it should have been him. 

If Julian hadn't moved in front of Babe before the gun had gone off, the poor kid would still be here now. He'd be with his family, living out all that his 18 year old self had to offer. Instead he died in Babe's arms, bleeding to death, begging Babe to do something...anything. Babe sat in bed that night, just like any other, when he had a horrible nightmare. 

He couldn't sleep...not when Julian was always there...begging; crying; screaming at Babe to do something more to save him. Babe rubbed his eyes and he looked over at the other body that was now starting to stir next to him. 

Babe smiled softly and as gently as he could, he weaved his fingers through the man's hair. The other man's name was Eugene Roe and he was Babe's angel and saving grace. Ever since Babe had met the man one year ago, things had definitely started to get better and he himself started to heal. His touch was...intoxicating...like every time he was near, Babe seemed to forget everything that was wrong in his life. Roe was what made everything just go away and Babe couldn't help but think about everything good. Suddenly, Babe was taken out of his thoughts as soft lips trailed their way up his shoulder. Babe smiled softly and turned his head as his eyes met with those soul deep brown eyes that saw everything.

"Nightmare?" Roe questioned. Babe looked down as tears slowly started to fill his vision. He knew he shouldn't have let his emotions take over him and his self control, but...how could he? Roe softly ran his fingers along Babe's back and kissed the red head, before gently and quietly starting to sing. 

"Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas"....

Roe softly finished as they both now lay in bed. Roe smiled as he watched Edward sleep peacefully with a soft smile on his face. Roe never wanted Babe to be consumed by his nightmares and he was going to make sure he never was. As long as he was here...he'd protect Edward...he'd love him and show him the way to happiness once again.

Fin.


End file.
